My Sibling's Dirty Secret
by LavenderPromises
Summary: My name is Sarah Antonette Baker and I am 16 year's old and I am in love with Brother Jake Anthony Baker! Romance and Secret's Sarah/Jake & ?/?


**Maddi- I writing a story about TWO secret relationship's in the house.  
_Misty- Well there's Sarah and Jake going to have a secret relationship but...  
_Maddi- Which other sibling's is having a secret relationship  
_Misty- Yeah but your not going to tell me so...ON WITH THE STORY!! _**

**Everyone has Someone  
Sarah's POV**

_Dear Diary_

_Everyone has someone in this family. Mum and Dad have had each other forever, Nora has Bud and Little Tom, Lorraine has Nora and surprisingly Charlie, Henry has Charlie as well, Mark has Mum and his animals,  
both pair's of Twins have each other ( Jessica and Kim. Kyle and Nigel) Mike has Me and Jake for Me and Jake have each other as always.  
Me and Jake were like twins we are both 16 year's old but he is 10 months older than me and we have different coloured eye's I had brown and he has hazel, we both have light copper coloured hair, identical smiles and the same diabolical mind but of course mine is more diabolical.  
We have grown close to one another to support and rely on. But I have a secret ever since that vacation at Lake Winnetka I been having weird feeling's around Jake then it finally hit me! I think I am in LOVE with Jake.  
I know that it's bad it just feel's so good to get it of my shoulder's.  
And here's the weird thing the other night when I was sleeping I was woken up by moaning when I looked at Jake he was sweating and whimpering when I woke him up and asked if he was OK he said he had a bad dream so I offered for him to sleep in my bed with me.  
So when we got in to my bed he kept coming closer to me but I ignored it.  
I know brother's and sister's cannot have a relationship, but I cant ignore it for long but I have to try. I have to go Jake is calling me for dinner._

_Love Sarah_

* * *

I put down my diary and checked myself in the mirror. Make up, check, Hair, check , Clothes, check.I raced down stair's and sat at the kitchen table between Lorraine and Jake.  
Everyone was there including Nora, Bud and Little Tom, Sarah looked at Lorraine then down the table, there was Charlie, then Henry and Nigel.  
I looked down he other side, Jake, Jessica and Kim making Lorraine in the middle. On the opposite side there was Mark, Mum, Little Tom , Nora, Bud, Mike, Kyle and Dad. It was Take-Away night we would either have have personal orders or have one thing, we had personal orders.  
Henry, Mike, Little Tom, Kyle and Nigel had Mac Donald's,  
Charlie and Lorraine shared a Vegetarian Pizza while Jessica and Kim shared a Meat Lover's Pizza, Me and Jake had Chinese, and Dad, Mum, Mark, Nora and Bud had Tofu. As we ate I could feel eye's on me but every time I looked up no one was looking at me so I just ignored it.  
I looked at Lorraine and Charlie and I noticed something.  
I saw Charlie's hand rubbing Lorraine's upper thigh,  
she was giggling while Charlie had a smirk plastered on his face and no one seemed to notice ' OK that is weird' I thought to myself then I felt something on my leg.  
It felt like a hand, it suddenly moved up I froze and looked down, it was a hand and it belonged to Jake! I looked at him and he just smirked and move his hand up more " I'm done can I go to my room" I asked hoping they would say yes " Sure sweetie you can go" Mum said with a smile as I got up and left the table I felt his eye's on me the whole way.

* * *

**Sarah's and Jake's room**

We shared the same room, after the vacation we moved so we could be near Charlie and Nora. Twin's had to share, everyone had found a room. There was only one left so Me and Jake so we decided to share.  
I heard the door open so I quickly layed down and pretended to sleep I heard the door closed and I felt someone sit on my bed.  
' Oh god please don't let it be him' I prayed to myself, I felt a hand stroke my hair, it was soothing and I couldn't help but sigh. He stoped stroking my hair and got off the bed ' finally' I opened my eye's.  
My breath frozed in my throat , he was laying next to me with a smirk on his face " Why did you want to leave? " he asked me knowing very well why.  
" Oh I don't know maybe because you were feeling me up" I snapped back " I thought you Loved me" he smirked.  
I gave a look that said  
'HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT' then he showed me the diary my eye's went wider " Uh I I I can explain that" I stumbled on my word's, then he came closer his breath lingering on my lips " you don't have to" he wispered and brushed his lip's against mine.  
They were so warm and soft that I couldn't resist to kiss him back, I could feel his arm's around my waist and I wraped my arm's around his neck and stroked his hair as we made the kiss deeper.  
Then I felt his tongue tracing my lip's with such skill,  
he has dated other girl's that's probably why,  
he was still asking for an entrance but I didn't let him, I felt his hand trailing down my leg then up again but he stopped at my butt and sqeezed it.  
I gave a small moan as he plunged his tongue in to my mouth and stroked my cheek, his lip's trailed down my cheek on to my neck, I gave another small moan as he kissed the sensitive spot on my neck.  
He kept kissing and sucking that spot untill it was red then I snapped back to reality my brother was kissing me.  
" Jake...Jake s s stop Mum and Dad are down stair's they'll hear us"  
I panted he stoped and stared at me  
" Mum and Dad went to see a movie with Nora and Bud , Jessica, Kim, Mike, Mark, Nigil and Kyle are at sleepovers and Henry went to some jazz club"  
" What about Little Tom, Charlie and Lorraine " I asked again " Little Tom is asleep. I don't know about Charlie and Lorraine" I guess it was safe so we started to make out again but then we heard a moan, coming from Charlie's room " What was that" I asked whispering " I don't know let's go check it out".  
We sneaked out of the room and in to the hallway, we came to the doorknob and twisted it and open the door only to face what we could never see in year's.  
There was Charlie and Lorraine naked in bed and Charlie was eating her out and they havn't notice us yet, we stood there with our mouth's gawked open as Lorraine moaned once again.  
" DUDE" Jake yelled and covered his virgin eye's " WOAH " Charlie yelled and fell off the bed taking a pillow to hide his_ Glory_ as Lorraine pulled the cover's and hid herself from the eye's of her younger brother and sister " Um this isn't what it look's like " said Charlie trying to reasure us " OK so it doesn't look like you guy's were about to have sex and we are standing here gobbed smacked " I said sarcasticly. " Down stair's NOW" Jake said and emphasised "now".

**Living Room**

We were sitting on the couch with Lorraine and Charlie who were now fully clothed " How long has this been going on" I asked.  
I know I was being a hipercrit because I was in love with Jake but I would never of thought about having SEX with him " About two year's" " Wow this family is scewed up" I said  
" What do you mean " Lorraine asked Me and Jake " Well um Me and uh Jake are.."  
"In love" Charlie smiled at Me and Jake " Well we have to keep this a secret it's kind of unnatural for brother's and sister's to be in love and do it with eachother"  
" Agreed" we all said " Hey how long have you...guy's...well you know" Jake asked " About a year and trust me we have done alot worse that what you have seen" Charlie chuckled. Me and Jake gave disgusted look's at them and they just smiled.

**Maddi- Like it  
_Misty- I feel quite disturbed  
Markus- I liked it :)  
_Maddi- Pervert!! ( hits with a frying pan)  
_Misty- Is he alive ( see's Markus twitching)  
_Maddi- Do you really care?  
_Misty- No READ AND REVIEW PPL_**


End file.
